Bedtime Story
by lilm1991
Summary: A Mom telling her children a story about a boy named Natsu who meets a girl named Lucy. And is immediatly interested in her. But little does he know was secrets she holds.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a narrative story about a Mom telling her four kids about a story about Natsu and Lucy.

Regular font is the story

_**Bold and Italic is the narrator (MOM) and her kids**_

Just so everyone is clear :D ENJOY!

* * *

_**Little Sora and Yuri were giving their mom and older sister Amaya a hard time getting them into bed. Amaya groaned as she ran after her two younger brothers, "Mom why couldn't you've had more girls like me?!" **_

_**Their Mom laughed as she picked up the twins in her arms, "Come on boys it's bed time."**_

_**Amaya sighed, "Your nine how come you act like your six year old?"**_

_**The twins struggled, "So what you think you're so cool because your four years older than us?" Amaya ignored her brothers walked into their room with her mother.**_

_**The sat up in bed, "Momma tell us a bedtime story please."**_

_**Their mother shook her head, "It's almost your bedtime I'll tell you a story tomorrow night."**_

"_**NO! Tonight please, please, please!**_

_**Their mom gave in and turned toward her two sons, "You two get on the bed i'm going to tell you all a bed time story and then you all are going to bed." Sora and Yuri sat on the bed as their mom pulled up a chair to sit in front of the bed. "Ok how about Goldilocks and the three bears?"**_

_**Yuri shook his head, "No we've heard that one before tell us a new one Mom please."**_

"_**A new one? Hmmmm let me think a story you've never heard before. Well I do know one story if I can remember it all but I'll give it a shot. How should I start it?"**_

_**Amaya rolled her eyes, "Duh Mom you're supposed to say Once Upon A Time."**_

_**Their Mom nodded, "Once Upon A Time In A Land Far, Far Away lived a girl named Lucy…"**_

Lucy wasn't like most girls her age who were all going out on dates and to parties and enjoying their final year of high school. Lucy didn't have any friends with the exception of her older brother who was one year older. The other kids in Lucy's school thought she was weird because of her family but she didn't mind. She was used to being left alone and liked it that way.

One day a new kid enrolled at her school his name was Natsu. He had just moved to town with his family, he walked through the hall and caught everyone's eye. The guys whispered, "Hey look there is a new kid." And the girls started drooling, "The new kid is so handsome."

Natsu ignored them all as he continued to go one with his day at lunch seats opened up for him but he ignored them and tried looking for a nice quite place to eat his lunch. He looked around and saw a garden surrounded by trees, bushes and flowers. He quickly headed straight for the garden and sat down on a bench, he soon found out that he wasn't alone. Who else should be there but Lucy who was eating quietly in the corner of the garden. She hadn't noticed Natsu's presence so he slid down the bench till he was across from her.

She immediately froze, "H-Hi."

Natsu took a bite of his apple, "Hey, I've thought I've seen everybody in this school."

"It's a big school and I'm easy to miss."

Natsu couldn't help but stare at the girl; she was sitting there in a pair of jeans and black sweater. It was so simple yet he couldn't look away. "Who are you?"

"Lucy."

"I'm…"

"Natsu I know that because we are in the same math class", Lucy interrupted him.

He tried to remember seeing her in any of his classes, "I don't remember you."

Lucy shrugged, "Like I said I'm easy to miss." She continued to eat her lunch but Natsu had more questions.

"What is this place?"

She looked around quickly "A garden."

He gave the girl a dissatisfied look, "I know that I mean what is it doing here it's so hidden."

Lucy couldn't believe that he was actually still talking to her, "I know I found it one day in my freshman year my brother and I used to have lunch here all the time. We planted all of this it was pretty much empty before."

"You did all of this?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment, "Actually no so you should consider yourself lucky."

Lucy just shook her head at the boy and turned away from him. The two finished up their lunch in silence Natsu however never took his eyes off of Lucy. When she was done she turned back to Natsu, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I find you interesting."

"Believe me there is nothing special about me."

He got up and moved to sit next to her on the other bench. He couldn't help himself he was so interested in her it was starting to bother him. "What's up with you? Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Because I choose too, and usually people don't bother me."

"Am I bothering you?"

She thought about it for a moment she looked Natsu up and down, "I don't know maybe."

Natsu did nothing but just nodded his head before he stood up grabbing his bag, "Ok I'll see you around lunch is almost over." Lucy said nothing as he left just sat thinking how weird that whole time was.

The next day Lucy got her lunch and went to her garden, when she got there she got a surprise. Natsu was sitting their eating his lunch, "What are you doing?"

Natsu waved his sandwich in the air before taking a bite, 'I think I'm eating lunch."

Lucy sat down across from Natsu, "No I meant what are you doing here?"

"I like it here it's quite."

"It's my garden."

"It's a free country." he smirked at her, "And don't pretend you're upset that I'm here."

"I'm not pretending."

Natsu raised one eyebrow at her as he asked her this question, "Are you honestly saying your unhappy I'm here?" Lucy didn't know why but she wasn't unhappy that he was there; she said nothing as she began eating her lunch. "That's what I thought you want me."

Lucy couldn't help herself she started laughing, "I never said that."

"I know but it got you to smile."

Lucy looked up straight at Natsu, "What do you want from me?"

Natsu stared back at Lucy, "I don't know let's go out so I can find out."

Lucy was truly shocked, "Uh…I can't."

"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No exactly…"

"Then what it's not like your married."

She blushed, "N-Not yet."

"What?"

Lucy looked around embarrassed, "I'm kind of engaged."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, I'll probably put up the chapter in a few days :D until then R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Natsu just stared at her he couldn't believe what she just said, "You're engaged?" Lucy slowly nodded, he looked at her bare hands. "I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I don't have it yet…I've got to go." Lucy picked up her lunch and ran out of the garden. she avoided Natsu for the rest of the day but for some reason couldn't get him out of her head. she thought about him as she walked home, "Why is he so interested in me? And why can't I stop thinking about him?" A car honked and caught her attention, the car pulled up next to her.

In the car was her older brother Gray, "Hey get in I'll give you a ride home."

Lucy smiled and got into the car, "Hey long time no see how are you?"

he just sighed, "I know I've just been so busy with the annoying future Mrs. Fullbuster."

"That's no way to talk about your fiance Gray. Mai is not that annoying."

Gray hated talking about his wife almost as much as he hated being with her the two got engaged just after graduation. They now lived in a house bought by her father across town, "she wants a baby, and I just don't want a child right now."

"You mean you don't want one with her. How is Juvia by the way?" her and Gray told each other everything so she knew how for the past couple of months he had taken to cheating on his fiance with a girl he met named Juvia.

Gray had a smile on his face from the moment she said Juvia's name, "She's good, I'm lucky to have her. I just wish I was a better man for her, it's not fair that I can't be with her all the time."

Lucy knew that her brother hated being engaged to Mai and would do anything for to get out of it. "Gray I don't like to see you upset."

Gray was pulling into Lucy's driveway, "Well what can you do when you have an arranged marriage. ." Lucy sighed every since she was little she was told that her parents had gotten her a suitor for marriage. She never thought anything of it she knew that the choice was made for her and she had to go along with it to not disappoint her family. That's the reason Gray got in this mess and was getting married to Mai even though he was unhappy.

Lucy walked into her house, "Well I hope my marriage is a little better than yours. "mum we're home!"

they entered the kitchen and saw their mum cleaning up, she quickly came up hugged both of them. "Welcome home. How was your day?"

Gray answered first, "It was fine."

Lucy sat down at the table and grabbed an apple, "Same nothing new, is father home?"

"Yes he's in the living room, good thing you're here Gray your father wants to talk to the both of you."

both knew better than to keep their father waiting so they immediately went into the living room. Jude turned off the TV when they entered the room, "Hello you two sit down. Gray this weekend I want you and Mai to stay here with us we are having some important guests coming this weekend and I want the whole family here to meet them."

Gray nodded, "Ok I'll tell Mai tonight and we'll be over tomorrow night but who is coming over."

"The family of Lucy's suitor this will be the weekend that you will want meet your future husband Lucy, I want you both to be one your best behavior. And Lucy I want you looking your best you must make a good impression on your suitor in order for your marriage to go off without a hitch."

Lucy was surprised that after all these years she was going to met her future husband, "I-I understand father."

Their father dismissed them and the two went up to Lucy's room, Gray noticed how silent his sister had become. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"A little but I'm kind of excited I hope he is nice. Do you know anything about him?"

"All dad says is that his family is very rich and how great it will be when you two are married."

Lucy sighed, "Of course that is all he'd talk about. Oh well I guess I'll just have to find out for myself." she sat down at her desk and started taking out her books.

"How was school?"

"You know same old stuff…there is a new guy in school."

Gray's ears perked up, "A guy? I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned a guy to me."

Lucy quickly realized his mistake, "Oh it's nothing he just talked to me… and you know how nobody at that school talks to me." he gave her a skeptical look, "It's just nice to have someone to talk to even if I'm too nervous to actually have a real conversation with him."

"Well I guess its ok you deserve a friend I didn't like leaving you in that stupid school. People there don't understand our family and our arranged marriages even though."

"Our parent's marriage worked out and yours will too." Lucy started doing her homework while Gray sat there thinking how overly optimistic his little sister was.

The next day Lucy sat alone in the garden and was surprised that she was actually wondering where Natsu was, when a voice said "Did you miss me?" Natsu walked over at sat down on the bench next to her, "Hey."

Lucy tried to hide her smile, "Hi."

They ate in silence until it was too much for Natsu to handle, "Are you really engaged?"

"Y-Yes…it's an arranged marriage."

he was shocked, "They still do that?"

she nodded slowly "Some families do and mine happens to be one of them."

"So who is the guy?"

"I-I don't know I haven't met him."

For some reason this made Natsu very upset, "What that's ridiculous marrying someone you've never met?!"

Lucy was confused by Natsu's sudden anger, "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not really sure." he sat there wondering why he was so upset by the fact of her getting married. he looked over at her, "I got a question for you, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't think stuff like that exist. What about you?"

he gave her a sly smile, "I'm starting to."

Lucy couldn't get that smile off her mind, she even dreamed about it. The next day Lucy's mother was getting her ready to meet her future husband but that was the last thing on her mind. The door bell rang and all thoughts of Natsu immediately were exited her mind. she heard murmurs downstairs of the two families meeting soon her father called up to her, "Lucy join us please."

she quickly fixed the little blue dress her mom picked out for her before descending the stairs. She looked around and saw two older people who she assumed were her soon to be in-laws. She shook their hands, "Nice to meet you both."

They smiled and shook her hand her soon to be mother law said, "She is beautiful isn't she?"

A voice behind her said, "Yes she is stunning."

Lucy turned around to see the man that she'd soon say I do to, he took her hand and kissed "Hello I'm Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

Hi readers the reason Gray's last name is still Fullbuster is become in this story Lucy's dad married Gray's mum after Lucy's mum died so Lucy and Gray are step brother and sister. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be up next week until then R&R :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stood their looking at her fiance, he was very handsome his blond hair framed his face perfectly. "Sting its such an honor to meet you."

Sting smiled and looked over at his parents, "Wow you really picked a beautiful bride for me."

Jude was pleased with how things were progressing between the two of them, "Why don't you two take a walk in the back and get to know each other better?"

Sting held out his hand for Lucy, "I'd love to will you join me Lucy?" She took his hand and the two walked through the house to the back.

Sting couldn't stop smiling, Lucy asked him "Sting why are you smiling?"

"Honestly I was nervous coming here today, I didn't know who I was going to end up with."

"A-Are you satisfied?"

Sting kissed Lucy's hand again. "Very satisfied I am a very lucky man that get's to marry you." Lucy was completely overcome by his words she had to look away to keep from blushing. "So Lucy tell me about yourself."

"Um well I'm eighteen and I'm graduation high school in three months…I like flowers and gardening."

He nodded, "Then I will have to find us a home with a beautiful garden."

They had walked to a swing in her back yard , Sting motioned for her to sit down, "What about you Sting?"

"Well I'm twenty I'm in college studying business and when I graduate I will taking over my father's company." he started to push her on the swing, "Are you ready for marriage?"

"I hope so, I'm a little scared though."

"Me too but it will be ok, you'll be a great stay at home mom and wife."

Lucy hadn't really thought about life after marriage it seemed like such a far off concept. She looked up at the man she was supposed to share the rest of her life with and for some reason Natsu popped back into her head. She wondered how he would react if he saw her with Sting. Sting noticed her in deep thought, "What's wrong?"

She quickly shook her head trying to get Natsu out of her head, "N-Nothing Nat-I mean Sting I'm fine." He could tell something was distract her he reached into his jacket and took out a box placing it in her lap. "W-What is this?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "A gift for you, open it."

Lucy did as she was told and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. "STING! This is…this is beautiful. But I can't expect this."

He reached down and took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck, "Nonsense it's just a gift and you can accept a gift from your future husband. Besides it looks great on you."

Lucy reached up and touched the diamond necklace, "T-Thank You Sting." he took her hand and walked her back inside for the two families to sit down and have dinner. The heads of each families rambled on and on how wonderful this union was going to be.

Jude was very ecstatic as he went of details with Sting's father, "I can see it now this will be a wedding that will have the guests talking about for years. We will defiantly not disappoint, I want the best of the best. This wedding will be the biggest this town has ever seen."

Lucy was a little uneasy about what her father was saying, "A big wedding? How big are you talking about father?"

"Lucy we have a lot of people to impress you're going to have the biggest most expensive wedding ever, isn't that right?"

Sting's father nodded and clicked glass with Jude's, "This will be wonderful wedding."

The weekend was almost over Sting and his parents were to leave in the morning, Lucy was in her room brushing her hair. She had just finished another dinner full of wedding talk and was now exhausted a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Gray stuck his head in, "Hey can I come in?"

She put down her brush "Sure come in."

He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed across from her, "So you sure spent a lot of time with Sting these past two days haven't you."

"Yeah I guess I did, but we mostly just talked well mostly he talked. I didn't have much to say this is all a little overwhelming."

He sighed, "I remember the weekend I met Mai, I never thought two people could be so silent. I was so happy when she left and now I'm stuck with her for the rest of my life."

Lucy hated to see her brother so upset, "Things still rough with Mai?"

"Things have been tough since the day I got engaged." Gray tried not to scare his little sister about marriage, "But I am sure that your marriage will be much better. Sting seems to really like you a lot."

Lucy blushed remembering all the compliments Sting had given her, "He keeps saying I'm beautiful he seems really nice. But three months is a long time I'm sure we can start a good relationship by then."

Just then there was another knock on the door and this time Sting came in, "Oh sorry Gray I didn't know you were in here."

He stood up, "That's ok Sting I was just on my way out, I'll see you tomorrow Lucy good night."

Gray left leaving the two alone in Lucy's room; Sting motioned Lucy to sit next to him on her bed. She was a little uneasy about him being alone with her in her room, but she did as he asked and sat next to him on the bed. He took both her hands in his, "Is it crazy to say I'm going to miss you."

She avoided eye contact with him, "I guess not."

"Good because I will miss you. Next time you will come to my home, I can't wait to show you around." Sting kissed both of her hands. "Are you happy that you have me as your future husband?"

The words came out of Lucy's mouth before she even thought about them, "I think so."

Sting leaned in trying to kiss on the lips, she quickly moved so he kissed her cheek instead. "S-Sorry I'm not ready for that."

"It's ok we'll take it slow promise." he pulled her up to hug her and give her another kiss on the cheek. "I guess I should let you get some sleep you've got school tomorrow." Lucy immediately remembered school and of course the first thing that entered her mind when she thought of school was Natsu.

The next day Lucy was disappointed because Natsu, was missing from their first period. As she walked to lunch she wondered why she was so upset with the fact that Natsu was missing, "Maybe he's sick, I could make him some soup and take it to his house. Only one problem I don't know where he lives."

"Where who lives?"

Lucy turned to around to see Natsu standing behind her, "Y-You're here, but you weren't in first period."

He held open the gate of the garden for he, "I know I woke up late, I almost didn't come to school at all."

"What changed your mind?"

He grinned, "What? And miss a day with you I don't think so."

She couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheek, "Why do you do that? Why do you say such things when you don't even know me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you that's why."

"I'm engaged Natsu."

He shrugged, "So what you're not married yet."

Lucy knew she had to set Natsu straight, "But still there can be nothing between us….other than friendship."

He sighed, "Then friendship it is…..for now."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be up next week until then R&R :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy hated to admit it but as the weeks passed she was actually get close to Natsu. They spent their entire lunch period talking in the garden and Natsu had even moved to sit next to her during the one class they shared. he kept true to his word on being Lucy's friend but she wondered how long that would last. But for now she was happy to actually have her first friend besides her brother, she trusted Natsu and felt comfortable talking to him about anything. One day they were assigned a project to do together and somehow Natsu convinced her that they get more work done at her house.

They were walking towards her house Lucy was holding the books they just got from the library against her chest, "Why couldn't we have done this at the library?"

Natsu shrugged, "Because I would have to share you with all those people."

Lucy saw her house coming closer in view, "I'm only doing this because my father is out of town."

"Where is he?"

"With…..Sting and his family, I will be joining them tomorrow."

He nodded but looked a bit annoyed, "Ahh Sting yes the fiance, so are excited to see him?"

She opened the door to the house, "I d-don't feel comfortable talking about that with you."

Natsu walked into the house and closed the door behind him, "Come on it's me you can tell me anything."

Lucy's mom heard them come in, "Lucy is that you?"

She turned to him, "Wait here."

"Why I want to say hello to my future mother in law."

Her eyes widened, "SSSHHHH! Don't joke like that here."

Her mom walked into the living room and was surprised to see Natsu there, "Oh hello?"

Natsu put on his most charming smile, "Hello Mrs. Heartfilia I'm _Natsu Dragneel_ a friend of Lucy's."

Lucy glared at him as he stressed the word friend her mother smiled back at him and held out her hand for him to shake, "Well hello it's so nice to meet a friend of Lucy's for once."

Natsu gently shook her hand, "And it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Heartfilia Lucy never told me her mother was so young and beautiful."

Lucy's mom blushed, "Lucy why haven't you mentioned Natsu?"

Lucy sighed, "He just transferred and we have a project to do together….that's why he's here."

She started walking towards the kitchen, "Oh ok I'll leave you two alone but Natsu will you like to stay for dinner?"

Lucy shook her head, "No Natsu has to…"

He interrupted her, "I'd love to Mrs. Heartfilia."

She smiled, "Good."

When she left Natsu turned to Lucy, "I like her." Lucy just shook her head she couldn't believe how calm her mom was being. she climbed the stairs with Natsu on her tail. "Is anything wrong?"

"No nothing it's just I was expecting a little more concern from my mom that's all."

Natsu smirked, "Is there something to be concerned about? Like that you're falling for my charm."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No I am not." she didn't even think about it when she let Natsu into her room.

he looked around, "Cool room."

"T-Thanks let's get to work." She put the books down and they got to work after a couple hours Lucy got up and fell back on her bed. "Can we take a break?"

Natsu closed the book and got off the floor where they were studying, "Sure…..I've got an idea let's play a game."

Lucy sat Indian style on her bed, "What kind of game?"

Natsu sat across from her, "Truth or Dare."

"N-No I d-don't think so."

"Aww come on you can go first."

She sighed, "Ok truth or dare?"

Natsu thought for a moment, "Truth."

Lucy knew what she wanted to ask him, "Do you really like me?"

He rolled his eyes, "That's an easy question, yes I do."

"Why?"

"That's another question but I'll answer it anyway I like you because you're smart, pretty, kind, funny, sweet, do you want more because we can be here all day. Now it's my turn truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment and thought which was safer to pick, "Truth."

Natsu smirked, "Do you like everything about Sting?"

"I don't know everything."

Natsu sighed, "Fine from what you know, just answer."

Something Sting had said to her had bothered her, "It's just that…he knows exactly how his life is going to turn out and mine as well. I don't even know how tomorrow is going to turn out, let alone the rest of my life. He thinks I'm going to be some housewife and mother and yes I want kids but I don't want to stay home all day every day."

Natsu thought for a moment and nodded, "I see ok I get another one since you asked me two questions. And since you're probably going to say truth lets go straight to the question. Now that you know I like you the question is do you like me?"

Lucy shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm not answering that, questions like that get people into to trouble."

"That's not fair you asked me that question, if you don't answer it I will give you a dare." Lucy shrugged she thought how bad could a dare be. "Fine I dare you to kiss me."

She shook her head, "No way no how, I haven't even kissed Sting."

"It's just a kiss it doesn't mean anything or you could tell me how you feel."

Lucy wished she never played started this game, "O-Ok."

She leaned forward and waited for Natsu to lean in the rest of the way, Natsu took a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Their lips were about to touch they stared at each other for a moments as their lips got closer and closer. Natsu was about to kiss her when the door to her room swung open and Gray walked in, "Hey Lu….."

Lucy jumped back falling off her bed, "Gray!"

Gray wasn't paying attention to Lucy on the floor he was starring at Natsu, "Who are you and why are you in my sister's room?"

Natsu didn't seem fazed by Gray's anger, "I'm Natsu and Lucy and I were doing a project."

"What kind of project involves kissing?"

Natsu smirked, "Anatomy."

Lucy got up and stood in between the two boys, "Gray wait nothing was happening Natsu is my friend. And we were working on a project."

Gray glared at Natsu over Lucy's shoulder, "Uh huh Mom told me to get you it's time for dinner so you can say goodbye to your friend now."

Natsu slid off the bed and walked passed Gray patting him on the back, "No need to I was invited to dinner, this is going to be fun."

Lucy tried to laugh at the awkward situation but Gray wasn't playing along with her. He looked at his sister, "After dinner you and I are having a very long talk."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be up next week until then R&R :) xx


End file.
